The invention relates to sports accessories, and in particular it relates to a headband or strap attachable to the temples of glasses (sunglasses or optical glasses), to retain the glasses on the head of the user during sporting activities.
Straps or cords for retaining glasses on the person of a user have been known in various forms. In one retaining device a simple cord, usually black, had rubber or other high-friction grips at its ends, for gripping the temples of a pair of glasses. The cord was simply draped around the neck, so that the user could remove his glasses and let them hang around the neck, and if the glasses fell off, they would be likely to be retained around the neck.
Another type of device, more closely related to the present invention, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604. This device was a neoprene glasses-retention strap in the form of a headband, the ends of which attached to the temples of the glasses. This strap was placed around the back of the head, with slight tension, so that the glasses were supposed to be always retained in position on the eyes during sporting activities. This type of glasses retainer was always in dark colors, usually black or dark gray.
There has not been a previous glasses-retaining strap or band which has served to comfortably and securely retain glasses in place, while also having a very high buoyancy characteristic for flotation above the surface of water, as in the present invention described below.